Selfish Love
by jarleyworld
Summary: Set after "I Do".. What if Jake reacted differently when finding out about Ryder kissing Marley? Is letting Marley go the best choice for Jake? Can Marley prove her love for Jake? My take on what could've happened with Jarley. Even though I love what happened on the show this is my different take on it :)
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this back right after "I Do" aired, but I never finished it, but here's my take on what I thought would happened, and i'm continuing it on a different route :)**

* * *

Marley stuffed her books into her locker. Everything was going great, she was getting better at her eating disorder, Jake was her boyfriend, and she was in love. Then Ryder had to go and ruin it with that kiss. She hasn't told Jake yet. She didn't like this feeling in her stomach...Guilt, confusion? It's not like she kissed Ryder, he did. Ryder and Jake were finally getting along and this kiss would ruin all that. Suddenly Marley felt someones hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who beautiful" whispered the voice that she clearly recognized as her boyfriend.

Jake was actually happy for the first time in his life. He always had a hard time letting people in, but Marley just fought her way into his heart. He noticed something was off with Marley and Ryder. He figured it was about the valentines day and how he couldn't come up with his own ideas. But he had a plan to fix it. He spotted her by her locker. He secretly snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Hmm let think my gorgeous boyfriend with an amazing voice" She replied as she turned around.

"You left out smoking body" he said letting his hands go as he leaned in for a kiss.

She met him with a short kiss and smiled.

"Now tell me whats going on in that pretty little head of yours" he asked her.

"What, um nothing, I mean nothings going on" She replied quickly, worried he'd suspect something.

"Marls come on, you've been acting weird since Valentine's day, is this about the room. I told you it doesn't matter, I love you, I'll wait until your ready." Jake told her reaching out one hand to cup her cheek.

"No Jake it's not about the room, everything's fine okay, I love you, everything's fine." She replied. Adding the extra everything's fine, more for herself.

Jake could tell she was lying. He had to tell her the truth. "Look, there's something I need to tell you."

Jake took a pause and continued. "Ryder helped me plan the whole week. I'm still getting the hang of this relationship stuff and I didn't want to ruin valentines day for you. I wanted to give you the best and I felt like my ideas were dumb and i'm sorry." Jake told her looking at the ground.

Marley listed to Jake, the guilt in her stomach rising as Jake mentioned Ryder.

"Jake stop, you don't have to be sorry, I knew Ryder helped you" She said back.

"You did?"

"Yeah I could tell Ryder had something to do with it and look it doesn't matter because, I don't need all those grand gestures Jake, all I need is you." she said holding his face so that he could look into his eyes.

Jake smiled at her words and giving her another kiss and lingering his forehead to hers.

"Well, I plan to make it up, I'm going to show that I can be romantic, and not just for a week, I'm going to show you every day." He said to her.

"Jake you don't have ..." She tried to say but he cut her of. "I want to, starting with this" he said reaching into his backpack.

Jake pulled out a cd case.

"I stayed up late last night burning it, it's all the songs that remind me of us, of you." He told her.

Marley stood there stunned, she looked at the titles in the back.

"A Thousand Years, Let Me Love You, Just a Kiss, Crazy, You're All I Need to Get By, Jake this is amazing." she said giving him another kiss but longer.

Jake kissed her back, man if doing things like this gets him kisses, he'll be doing so much more to make her smile like that.

"Remember, I just want to be the one to remind you what it is to smile" Jake sang line to her ear and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Marley grinned when Jake sang the line to her. "I love you so much" she said hugging him tight. "and you do, you make me smile everyday." She added giving him a small kiss.

"Good, come on, I'll walk you to glee" he said holding his hand.

Marley accepted his hand as they walked into glee together. She had a huge grin on her face, but it fell slowly when she saw Ryder already in there. The guilt in her stomach rose, reminding her of the kiss.

Jake lead Marley to sit down. Through out the lesson Marley could feel eyes on her, she glanced ever now and then to see Ryder looking at her. The feel of Jake's arm around her but Ryder's eyes on her, made her feel sick, she suddenly felt like vomiting.

Jake was listening to telling them about there mash up competition. Boys vs girls. This should be fun. He glanced to Ryder to give a thumbs up, but Ryder quickly looked away from him. That's was weird. Was Ryder mad at him about the Valentines day. Great he had to make it up to him too. Why was he always ruining things. After dismissed them, Jake took Marley's hand as he lead her out of the choir room and to his locker.

"I think Ryder's upset with me, I have to find a way to make it up to him" Jake told Marley as he let go of her hand to open his locker.

Marley walked to Jake's locker as he talked about Ryder.

"You don't owe Ryder anything" she said a little meanly and then suddenly regretted it.

Jake eyed Marley at her comment, that came out a little resentful.

"Woah, you okay?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah, sorry, it's nothing, it was just a stupid holiday Jake, it shouldn't matter." She replied feeling even more guilty. Maybe she should tell him.

"Hey, whats wrong, somethings up I could tell, there's something your not telling me" Jake said taking his hand to cup her cheeks. She wouldn't look him in the eyes.

As Jake took her face in his hands, she kept her eyes to the ground. She could feel her tears fight back. She had to tell him.

"It's just, Ryder, he, he kissed me" She finally let it out. "After valentines day." She added as she looked him in the eyes.

Jake was stunned with what Marley told him. He let go of her face. He was trying to process this all.

"Did you kiss him back" He said, afraid of the answer.

"No" she relied quickly. "I was just thanking him for helping you with valentine's day and he told me it was real and kissed me."

Jake let out a breath of air. Okay so she didn't kiss him back, that's good. But there were still questions he needed to know.

"Do you like him?" Jake asked her.

Marley was stunned with that question.

"No, I mean, yes, I like Ryder but I love you" She said

"But do you have feelings for him, I mean you did once, do you still?" Jake asked, wanting more than anything for her to say no.

Marley could feel her eyes water. Did she have feelings for Ryder? I mean yeah she thought he was cute and when he took an interest in her it made her happy. And she did at the time wanted to go out with him, when he asked her out. But she was with Jake. She loved Jake.

" I, um, I don't know, I mean" she sputtered out. Why was this so hard for her to get out.

Jake felt like crap, this was not what he was hoping for. He suddenly felt like yelling or punching something. He had to get away from her.

"Well let me know when you figure it out" Jake said though his teeth as he shut his locker and walked away.

Marley stood there stunned as Jake walked away from her, letting the tears fall. She screwed everything up.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) I have the rest saved so if you want more let me know if I should post it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter :) There's a lot of angst coming up but don't worry Jarley will work things out :) Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Jake rode his scooter home, his mind going over what happened. How could everything fall apart that quickly. One second they where fine and in love and then she was telling him Ryder kissed her. When he got home, he went straight to the garage and grabbed his punching gloves. He could feel anger and hurt all inside him. He knew he had anger issues. His mom bought him this punching bag when he was 14, to help him blow off steam. He mostly used it to fight off his anger he had towards his dad. He haven't used it in a while. But he started swinging away.

Marley was silent on her ride home. Her mom tried to pry but she said it was just a bad day. When she got home she went straight to her room. She felt horrible. Why couldn't she just say she didn't have feelings for Ryder. The hurt in Jake's eyes when she couldn't say that was still burned in her mind. Her not being able to say that, did it mean something? Did she have feelings for Ryder. She loved Jake. Jake was who she wanted but why was it so hard. She reached over for her phone.

Jake was breathing hard as he tried to reset his heart at a normal speed. His head resting on the punching bag. He let out all his frustrations out on the bag. He finally felt like he could think straight now. He went to the kitchen to grab some water. He looked at his phone he had a text message from Marley.

[text message]

From:Marley

To:Jake

"I'm sorry, please talk to me"

It's not that he was mad at Marley. She said she didn't kiss him back. But the thought that she might have feelings for him, is what got him. If she had just said no, he could forget the kiss ever happend. Well after he talked to Ryder to back off. He texted back.

[Text Message]

From:Jake

To: Marley

"You need to think things over, I just need space, we should talk about this in person"

He waited a minute before she replied.

[Text Message]

From: Marley

To: Jake

"Okay I understand, just I love you okay, remember that"

His heart jumped with the I love you. Thats good she loves him. But the question was if she had feelings for Ryder? He started texting back.

[Text Message]

From: Jake

To: Marley

"I love you too"

Marley laid in bed as she got Jake's last text. She let out a sign of relief. He still loved her. Thats a good sign. She wanted to keep texting him, call him, see him. But he said he wanted space. She had to respect that. She said I love you because she didn't want him to forget that. She did, she truly did love him. Ryder's kiss just confused her. She went to her backpack to get her homework out when she noticed the cd. She wanted more than anything to put it on. But she didn't think her heart could handle it. Instead she put it on her dresser and distracted herself with homework. She didn't eat much dinner, but ate enough to satisfy her mom so she wouldn't get worried. After showering, Marley was glad to just lay in bed and sleep, wishing she could wake up and everything would be okay.

_Marley walked into glee club to see Jake and Ryder fighting. She rushed to them._

_"Guys stop it!" she yelled. Both guys looked up and laughed._

_"Babe, calm down, we're just messing around" Ryder said as he leaned in for a kiss._

_She pulled away stunned and looked at Jake to see him smiling._

_"Yeah your boyfriend here thinks he could beat me in a wrestling match, clearly he was wrong, because I was so winning that match." Jake said slapping Ryder on the side of his head._

_Marley stood there stunned. Did Jake just call Ryder her boyfriend._

_"Okay what is going on, is this some kind of joke?" Marley asked in confusion._

_"I know right babe, I was totally winning that wasn't I" Ryder said putting his arm around Marley's waist._

_Right then Kitty walked in and smirked at Jake as she sat in her seat. Marley watched as Jake gave Kitty a wink._

_"So dude, are you and Kitty back together" Ryder asked Jake._

_"Nah man, you know I don't do that relationship stuff, but Kitty's hot so I don't mind hooking up with her" Jake said._

_"Jake!" Marley yelled. Angry at what he said. What the hell was going on here._

_"Marley are okay, Marley" Jake said to her. Everything was getting fuzzy. She could her her name being called._

She suddenly was in her bed. She could hear her mom downstairs yelling her name.

"I'm up mom" She yelled back.

It was just a dream. A weird dream where Ryder was her boyfriend and Jake was a womanizer again. Marley groaned in her pillow. Why did she dream that? Now she had to face both Jake and Ryder at school today. Her head was more confused than ever.

Jake woke up pretty early, he couldn't get much sleep that night. His thoughts swirling around in his head. He had to see Marley at school today and Ryder. He was afraid of how he was going to react. He was calm now but what if he saw Ryder and the sudden urge to hit him comes back. He had to do what his counselor told him to do, just breath and think of something the complete opposite. Since Jake was up he decided to go to school early to hit the weight room. Minus well blow off some steam. After the workout he took a quick shower and got dressed. He was putting his stuff in his gym locker when he saw Ryder come in.

"Hey man" Ryder said to him as he went to his own locker.

Jake was right, once he saw Ryder the sudden urge to hit him came and his blood boiled. Jake didn't respond he turned back to his own locker and took slow breaths.

"Dude you alright" Ryder said to Jake.

Jake finally took another breath and said "She told me" "Marley, she told me about the kiss" he let out finally looking at Ryder.

He saw Ryder's eyes go wide.

"Dude, okay before you punch me, please hear me out." Ryder said holding is hands out as a defense mode.

Jake only nodded for him to continue.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, okay, I got caught up in the moment. I still have feelings for her and I tried to shut them out, but I slipped. I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed her, It shouldn't have happened like that." Ryder said to Jake.

Jake clenched his jaw as Ryder spoke. What was he suppose to say to this, it's cool. It's not cool, he still kissed her, and because of that kiss, him and his girlfriend were on the rocks.

"What do you mean it shouldn't have happened like that?" Jake asked

"I mean I shouldn't have kissed her, I should've been honest with you about my feelings for her and instead of kissing Marley, I've should've just told her about my feelings."

Jake clenched his fist while Ryder spoke.

"No, your supposed to be my friend, your supposed to push away the feelings and move on, friends don't go after there bros girl!" Jake screamed at Ryder.

"Dude you went after her when me and her were about to start dating" Ryder yelled back.

"That was different, you guys weren't dating yet. And for the record I was gonna back off, but she came to me and asked me out." Jake said but continued.

"And I told you about it, I told you I would break it off with her, if it was going to ruin our friendship. So don't go and tell me it's the same thing because you went behind my back and kissed my girlfriend! Me and Marley are in a relationship, I love her for gods sake, can you say the same!"

"I don't know man, I could have been, I don't really know, because me and Marley never got our chance! I had a friggen date with her that friday but she cancelled it because she was already seeing you. What if we went out, what if I made her happy too, I could've been good for her you know." Ryder screamed back.

Jake kicked the trash bin that was next to him and stormed out of the locker room.

Of course he thought about that. A part of him was always scared that Ryder could be better for Marley.

Jake walked to the one place he always went to think. The bleachers. The place where him and Marley had their first date. He remembers singing with her, the way her blue eyes sparkled from the sunlight as they sang, their voices joining together in harmony.

He loved her. She wasn't like other girls, she made his heart beat fast, when he kisses her his whole body ignites. The fact that Marley is confused with her feelings hurts. It's feels like he's been punched in the gut. Yeah Ryder could probably be a better boyfriend, but Jake is trying, that has to count for something right? Jake believes Marley loves him, but there's always going to be that feeling of Marley's unresolved feelings for Ryder. Ryder is right, Jake jumped in between Marley and Ryder before they started, what if Ryder made Marley happier. That thought killed Jake. He knows he doesn't deserve Marley, he wants Marley, needs her but I guess love is selfish. Jake remembers reading this quote from somewhere maybe a book, he doesn't remember. That that quote is sitting in his mind and it won't leave.

Jake doesn't know how long he sat there. It could've been 10 minutes, an hour, 2 hours. He just sat there looking at the field, thinking of Marley and all the moments they spent together. Jake then took out his phone to text Marley. He hits the send button and waits for a reply. Jake closes his eyes and whispers "If you love someone, let them go, if they return, they're yours forever."

* * *

**eeek, what did Jake text Marley? what is he going to do? You'll find out next chapter, which I am currently working on, so i'll try to have it up as soon as I can :)**

**Review and tell me what you think so far :) Feedback helps me write better :) Good or bad :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**K here's the next chapter :) This one is very angsty. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Marley was a little jittery after her dream. She didn't know what it meant and it freaked her out. She tried looking for Jake, but she didn't see him. She doesn't have a class with him until forth period. She was also nervous because she had Ryder in 3rd period and she sat behind him. When she walked into 3rd and saw that Ryder was already sitting in his seat, she tried her best to avoid eye contact. However Ryder turned around to speak to her.

"Hey Marley, do you think we can talk, maybe at lunch or after school, or something?"

Marley gulped, she didn't want to hurt Ryder, but he was complicating things. "Look Ryder, right now is not a good time okay, Jake and I, things are just messed up and I need to fix them with Jake before you and I can talk."

"Yeah okay, I get it, maybe after then" He said as he turned back around.

Marley hated being in this position. Some girls would like two guys after them, but not her, it made everything complicated. Marley didn't really pay any attention to what Mr. Shue was saying, but apparently Marley was lost in her thoughts and time went by quick because the bell rang.

Marley was anxious to get to forth period to see Jake. Once she was there she waited. But once the final bell rang, it was clear Jake wasn't coming. Did he skip school, was he avoiding her? Another period where Marley was lost in her thoughts, as she kept glancing over to the empty seat next to her. Marley glanced at the clock, 2 minutes until the bell rang and then lunch. Looks like Marley was going to spend it in the lunch room with her mom. She wasn't going to be up for company and maybe she could ask her mom for some advice. Suddenly Marley's phone vibrated in her pocket. She discreetly took her phone out, it was a text from Jake. She opened it immediately.

[text message]

From: Jake

To: Marley

Can u meet me at the bleachers at lunch?

He wanted to meet her at their spot. Her heart fluttered, suddenly the bell rang. She typed back.

[Text message]

From: Marley

To: Jake

On my way over

Marley went to locker and put her stuff away as quickly as possible, anxious to see Jake. She started making her way out of the school, when the nerves started to hit her. She saw him in his leather jacket sitting in their spot. He looked so handsome but sad. Her heart ached as she made her way to him.

Jake sat numbingly as he waited for Marley. A part of him trying to talk himself out of what he was about to do. After thinking this over and over again, he had one question and then he knew what he had to do. He suddenly heard foot steps and looked up to see Marley walking over to him. His heart skipped a beat. It always did that when he looked at her.

"Hey, you weren't in fourth" Marley stated, as she sat next to him.

"Yeah I've been sitting out here all morning" Jake said looking at his hands.

Marley noticed as he looked away from her and to his hands. A part of her wanted to reach out and grab his hand and intwined their fingers, but she resisted.

It was quiet, she had to say something.

"Jake I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell about the kiss sooner, I just want to forget about it, can we please just put it behind us."

"It's not about the kiss Marley, it's about your feelings for Ryder" Jake said as he looked at her.

That's when Marley looked away and stared at the ground. She took a breath and looked back at Jake,

"Jake, I love you, okay, whatever feelings I have for Ryder is nothing compared to what I feel for you, what I feel for you is way more." Thats when Marley couldn't resist anymore, she needed some contact, so she took his hand into hers.

Jake's heart fluttered with her I love you but then ached when she talked about Ryder. Jake felt the electricity in his hand when she took it into hers. He wanted that to be enough, her feelings were stronger for him, but her feelings for Ryder is always going to be in the back of his mind.

"But they're still feelings Marley, what if they don't go away, what if they become stronger what if.." he was rambling. "I think you need to figure out your feelings for Ryder" there he said it.

Marley listened as Jake talked, she wanted to interrupt him, tell him that it wouldn't happened, but she kept silent and then her heart dropped.

"What, what do you mean?" she asked

"I mean I think, I think we should break up, have some space, so that you can figure out your feelings" Jake said letting go of her hand. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He kept his eyes at his shoes afraid to see the look on her face.

Marley's breath was getting heavy and she could feel her eyes start to water. He was breaking up with her.

"No, please Jake, I.. I don't want that, we can figure this out together" she said, tears were already starting to spill out.

Jake could hear her voice crack, he knew she was crying. He then turned to face her, he placed his hand on her neck as he guided her to rest her forehead on his. He had his eyes closed and he relished this feeling, breathing her in. He wanted to kiss her. One last time, for a while at least, he hoped.

Marley felt Jake's hand on her neck as he pulled her against him. Her eyes flutter shut, awaiting his lips, but instead she felt his forehead resting on hers. She opened her eyes to see his eyes closed with his eyebrows furrowed. She closed her eyes again as she went to nudge her nose to his.

Jake felt her nudge her nose to his. He could help it he nudged back, out of instinct. It was too strong, he couldn't hold back anymore. He moved his hand from her neck to cup her face and kissed her desperately. Kissing Marley always made his heart beat fast. He poured everything he had into that kiss.

Marley felt him cup her face and suddenly his lips were on hers. She kissed him back with the same force. But this kiss was different than the others they've had. This one was desperate, like he was saying goodbye. She then grabbed his face closer to hers as she ran her tongue along his lips, begging for entrance.

Jake felt Marley pull him closer and her tongue run across his lips. He opened them immediately to meet hers. He ran his tongue along hers and he shivered. He let the kiss last a little longer, not wanting to part but did as he rested his forehead once again on hers. His breathing has escalated. Jake moved his lips to her forhead. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry" Jake said and he got up and walked away.

Marley felt his lips part and her tongue went to meet his. She let out a little whimper when she felt his tongue ran along hers. She kept matching his kisses. Trying to keep this going as long as she could. Trying to convince him not to do this. She felt him break the kiss and she caught her breath. She then felt his lips on her forehead and heard him whispered. Then he was gone.

Marley sat there stunned. She turned to see him already walking down the steps she wanted to call out him. For him to come back. But she couldn't move. She just cried.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know sad :( I was sad while writing it, but don't worry it's jarley, they will find a way back to each other. I already have the make up scene in my mind :) I already starting writing the next chapter, i'm about halfway through but idk when I will finish it. I kind of release these last chapters pretty quickly but they might start to slow down. But I do want to finish this cuz I have the whole story mapped out already, I just need to finish typing it out :) So stick with me :) and review and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**[TRIGGER WARNING] There is some violence in this chapter with abuse. You will meet Jake's dad, so beware if that kind of thing bothers you. I also changed the rating to M due to some violence in this chapter. I'm being cautious.**

**Wanted to say thank you for the reviews I got :) They're helping motivate me to keep writing this story :) and I'm glad you guy's are liking it so far.**

**This chapter even has a cute Jarley flashback :) Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Jake spent the rest of lunch in the auditorium. Sitting on edge of the stage as he remembered their times here. Their first kiss. He remembered the way she kept glancing at his lips as they sang, in which he did the same to her. He knew she wanted to kiss him and he was finally going to get to. He remembers the feeling of kissing her for the first time. It made his skin light on fire. That feeling never went away, he feels it everytime he kisses her. He's kissed a lot of girls before Marley, but none of them ever made him feel that way. He's never asked her if she felt that when she kissed him, he wonders if she felt that when Ryder kissed her. That thought made him sick to the stomach.

Jake remises on their last kiss, the way they held each other, the desperation of the kiss. The feel of Marley's tongue on his, as she tried to hold him tighter. Jake remembers the first time he ever kissed Marley with tongue, she was so nervous. He smiled remembering. It was a week before Mr. Schue's failed wedding.

[Flashback]

_Jake and Marley were in Jakes room sitting on his bed as she tried to quiz him on his spanish. _

_"Okay next one, La mesa" Marley said_

_Jake did not hear what Marley said. He was staring at her lips. Ever since their first kiss, he found himself always wanting to kiss her. To feel the fire in the pit of his stomach, as it rises to his whole body._

_"Jake!" Marley yelled at him trying to get his attention._

_"I'm sorry what?" Jake asked. _

_"Stop that!" Marley said._

_"Stop what?" Jake asked innocently._

_"Stop looking at me like that" She said smiling_

_"Looking at you like what?" He teased back at her._

_"Like you want to kiss me" She said, her eyes looking at her lap, as they looked up to meet his._

_Jake smiled as he leant closer to her "Maybe that's because I want to kiss you" he said running his nose along her cheek. He felt her shivered, but she backed away a little._

_"No, you can kiss me once you've finished these flashcards" She said grabbing another card._

_Jake laid back his bed. "Awe come on, I'm gonna be too distracted thinking of kissing you to study, come on 10 minutes, and then I promise I'll be focused on spanish"_

_Marley just looked at him, with her eyebrows raised._

_"5 minutes?" Jake sending his puppy dog face as the last result._

_"Not the puppy look, ugh fine, but 5 minutes and then you better get all these flashcards right!" Marley said giving Jake a smile._

_"Yes!" Jake yelled as he pulled Marley on top of him. _

_Marley yelped as she collided with Jakes chest but then he turned her over so that he was hovering over her as he attached his lips to hers. _

_Jake felt Marley's hand reach around his neck as she kissed him back. Feeling brave, Jake ran his tongue along her lips, trying to get it open. Jake heard Marley gasped and with her mouth opened, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, to run it along hers. Suddenly, Jake heard Marley laughing. Jake took his tongue out, he has never had a girl laugh at him before for trying to french. _

_"Whats so funny?" Jake asked, his pride already feeling at a low. But he smiled as he looked down at her, with her hands covering her mouth, trying to muffled her laughs. Even with her laughing at him he found her adorably cute. _

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, I just... I don't know how to kiss like that" Marley said shyly, looking away from him._

_Jake guided his finger to her chin to lift it back up so that she can look at him. "I can teach you" He said, as he ran his nose along hers, waiting for her answer. _

_He could hear her breath hitch. "What if I'm bad at it?" She asked_

_"I doubt that, just follow me and do what feels right" Jake said, running his nose along her jaw and back by her lips. Waiting for her to make the move. Suddenly, Marley grabbed Jake by the shirt as she kissed him hard. When Jake felt her mouth open again, he slipped it in, meeting her tongue. Marley pushed his tongue back with hers and he pushed his back melding it with hers. _

_Jake heard Marley let out a little whimper. He pulled back and smiled, "See you're a natural" _

_"Shut up" Marley said trying to fight off her the smile on her face as she grabbed his face in her hands to kiss him again. _

_Jake opened his mouth this time to have Marley slip her tongue in. He met hers as they fought together. Both letting out little moans. Like always the feeling in the pit in his stomach was rising all over his body. It made him shiver as he pulled away to look at her. Her blue eyes were dilated and her lips were swollen._

_"What?" she asked quietly._

_"Nothing, I just, I just really love you" Jake said looking into her eyes. This was the girl he loved, he didn't care what a sap he turned into. To stop a make out session to tell her he loved her, because that huge smile on her face made it all worth it._

_"I love you back" She said to him. Her saying it back just made it 10x more worth it. Now it was Jakes turn for his smile to widen. _

_Jake noticed Marley bite her lip a little. "Maybe we can just finish your spanish when your mom comes home." She said. _

_"Okay" Jake said, as his lips met hers once again. And thats what they did. They made out on his bed, exploring each others mouths until his mom got off work._

[End of Flashback]

Maybe this was a mistake, maybe he should tell her that he'll be waiting, that he still wants her, that he just wants to make sure he's who she wants to be with.

Jake quickly got up and made his way out of the auditorium. He noticed that the halls were getting empty, shit, he must have not heard the bell.

He made his way to Marley's locker, hoping she was still there before her next class. When he turned the last corner he stopped in his tracks. He saw Marley in Ryder's arms. It was like time stopped and he got punched in his gut. He saw Marley's eye's meet his. He then turned to walk away. He really didn't feel like attending class anymore. He thought he heard Marley call out to him, but she didn't follow him.

* * *

Marley stayed there on the bleachers until the bell rang, reminding her she had to get to class. She tried to wipe her tears as she made her way to her locker. The halls were almost empty, she knew she was going to be late to class, when she saw Ryder approaching her.

"Hey Marley, I know you didn't want to talk but I need..."

"Not now Ryder, please" Marley pleaded him, as she got switched her books in her locker.

"Are you okay, why are crying?" Ryder asked her.

"Please I can't, I'm already late" Marley said as she closed her locker and tried to make her way around Ryder, but he stopped her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong" He asked

Marley was trying to hold back tears "Jake broke up with me". Once Marley heard it out loud, it was hitting her again, and tears started to spill again.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Marley, I didn't mean..." Ryder noticed Marley's tears and pulled her into a hug. "Hey it's okay, I'll talk to him, okay, it's my fault"

Marley felt Ryder pull her into a hug, the hug was welcoming as she cried, resting her chin on his shoulder. "No, it's not your fault it's mine"

Ryder ran his hand over her back trying to comfort her. "I'll talk to him okay, it'll be fine"

Marley was going to reply to Ryder, but she noticed a figure watching them.

She blinked as she tried to clear her eyes and she saw Jake sanding at the end of the hallway, watching them. "Jake" she whispered. She suddenly saw him turn and walk away.

"Wait! Jake!" She yelled down the hallway as she freed herself from Ryder's arms as she tried to make her way to him.

"Hey both of you get to class!" a teacher yelled at both her and Ryder.

Marley stopped and reluctantly made her way to class.

* * *

Jake made his way home on foot, leaving his scooter in his locker. He felt so stupid, and it's all his fault. This what he wanted right? For Marley to figure out her feelings. He just didn't realize how much it was going to hurt, seeing her with Ryder. This is not what he wanted. He wanted her choose him, to tell him she loved him and only him. Now he might have to see them at school and in glee club. Jake didn't know how he was going to be able to face both of them.

Jake was running his hand over his head, if he had hair he would most likely be pulling it. He could feel the anger in him rise.

Suddenly he heard someone knock on the door. That was weird his mom doesn't get home until 5, he still had 4 hours. Jake took a deep breath trying to calm himself as he made his way to the door.

He opened the door to only freeze at the person standing behind it.

Jake clenched his jaw. "What do you want?"

"Now Jacob is that how you greet your dad"

"It's Jake, just Jake and how the hell do you expect me to greet you, I haven't seen you in 2 years."

"With some more respect, I did help make you, without me you wouldn't be here" he said as he walked past his son and into the house.

"Just because you donate sperm, doesn't mean you're my, dad, it's not like you were ever there, and I didn't say you can come in."

Mr. Puckerman, ignored Jake's last response "I like what your mom has done with the place, this your girlfriend?" He asked picking up the picture frame that Jake's mom framed of him and Marley about to leave for the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"That's none of your business" Jake said taking the frame from his dad's hands and setting it on the counter.

"If your smart, you'll dump her, you're a Puckerman, you'll just break her heart, it's in your genes."

"I'm nothing like you" Jake mumbled. "Can you just say what you want, you never come here unless you want something, so just say it so that you can get the hell out of here" Jake said, it was already hard to keep his temper at bay, especially with his father here now.

"You know I'm not really liking this attitude of yours, you better watch it, you know what happens when you get me mad, and fine I'll make this quick, I need to borrow some money" His father replied.

Jake flinched, of course he knew what happens, he's the reason why Jake has trust issues and anger problems. "Oh wow, very typical of you, making a drop by for cash, well hate to break it to you, I don't got any money, and if I did I wouldn't give it to you, so you can just close the door on you way out, I'm done talking to you" Jake said walking past his father.

"Oh but your mother does, she always kept extra cash stashed away in a box, let me guess, knowing your mother I bet she keeps it on the bottom of her dresser drawer" he said making his way to the hallway.

Jake blocked his dad "That's not yours, my mom worked hard for that money, you don't get to just walk in a take it.

"And who's going to stop me... you, are you finally growing some balls there Jakey" His father taunted him.

"Don't call me that" Jake said, as he clenched his teeth.

"What are you going to do about, huh Jakey" His father said slapping him on the side of the head.

"Stop it" Jake said clenching his fist, he was trying so hard to hold in his anger.

"Aww come on Jakey, do something about it." His father said hitting again on the side of the head.

Jake couldn't hold it any longer, the anger was rising and he was shaking trying control it. Suddenly Jake threw his fist to bring it forward and collide with his fathers face.

Jake felt pain in his fist, but then his father came at him, pushing him, Jake's back hitting the china cabinet. Jake felt pain in his back and could hear glass breaking. Jake pushed back and tried to throw another punch but his dad dodged it and suddenly Jake felt his dad's fist hit him in the face. Jake felt pain in his nose but ignored it as he tackled his dad to the ground. Jake started punching him and punching him. Letting out all his anger as he ignored the pain in his fist.

Jake's eyes were filled with furry as he kept hitting his dad. His dad let out a laugh, which startled Jake for a split second to only get kneed by his father. Jake let out a groan of pain as his father toppled him over to the side. But Jake got up quickly to recover. Jake saw his dad get up as well and tumbled a little to side as he prepared himself to whatever his dad had coming next. His dad ran at him as he tackled Jake down on top of the living room glass table. Jake heard glass shatter and a sharp pain in his back. Jake let out loud groan of pain. His dad got off him as Jake tumbled to the side, trying to get away from the glass to only have the glass scratch his palms.

"You say you're nothing like me, I saw the anger your eyes, you're exactly like me!" His father yelled at him as Jake felt a hard kick right by his ribs.

Jake groaned again, feeling dizzy. Jake felt hands on his shirt as his dad grabbed him to lift him closer to his face.

"All that angry in you, building, it doesn't go away, it just gets stronger, until all you have is anger. You think, I'm a bad dad, at least I left, mine didn't, I had to live with it every day up until I was 16, when luckily my dad died from a bad liver, all that alcohol finally caught up to him." Mr. Puckerman scoffed and continued. "I became him, but you're getting there way quicker than I did."

Jake could feel his fathers breath on his face as he spoke. Jake wanted to yell at him, say that it wasn't true, he wasn't like him but nothing came out. Suddenly Jake felt another punch to the face.

"If you're smart, you'll do the same and stay away from the people you can hurt" said as he walked away.

Jake saw his father walk away, everything was fuzzy, his head hurt, his back was aching, his face, his hand, everything. He saw his father reemerge, counting a wad of cash.

"No" Jake mumbled out as he reached over to grab his fathers leg with that hand that didn't hurt as much, to stop him.

"Sorry Kid, I need the money" said as he tried to shrug Jake's hand off of him.

"No, I won't let you take that!" Jake yelled as he tried to move but could only manage to grab his dads leg, so he tried his hardest to get his dad to tumble down.

Mr. Puckerman tumbled a bit, getting exasperated as he tried to get free from Jakes grip.

The last thing Jake saw was his dad's shoe colliding with his face as everything went dark.

* * *

**I hope I did that fight scene okay, it was hard to put down what I pictured.**

**Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Good or bad, feedback always helps me as a writer. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so sorry for the wait! I've been really busy with life but I didn't give up on this story. You can look at my tumblr for updates on my fic. And I'll post little sneak peeks if I take forever to update. here it is jarleyworld. tumblr. com**

**This chapter has another trigger warning for violence again. **

* * *

"Jake!" "Jake baby wake up" Jake's mother held her wounded son in her arms.

"I need a ambulance to 1435 Harvin Rd, my son's hurt, I think someone broke into the house" Jake's mother cried into the phone.

Jake stirred from the cries of his mother as he opened his eyes trying to gain his vision.

"Mom" Jake mumbled.

"Oh thank god, don't worry sweetie, help is coming" his mother said kissing the top of head.

"Mom, he took the money, Dad, he took the money" Jake said as he tried to get up, wincing as he tried.

"Stop don't move" His mother froze with the mention of his father. "Well, we'll worry about that later ok, right now I need you to not move, a ambulance is coming"

"Mom I don't need an ambulance, I'm fine, I'm just beat up a little" Jake said trying to reassure her, he could see clearly now but there was pain all over his body, especially his back, hand and ribs. He tried to get up again.

"Jake stop moving, you have a piece of glass in your back, I don't want it to go deeper" His mother told him.

Shit Jake thought. That's what the pain was in his back. Must have been from the table. Suddenly Jake could hear sirens at his house.

Jake tried to convince his mom that she could just drive him to the hospital instead of riding with the paramedics but he lost the fight.

* * *

Marley laid her room, trying to read the new book she got, 'Divergent', but her mind kept going back to Jake. She tried calling and texting him once her period got out, but he never answered. Marley feels like she was digging a hole and it just keeps getting deeper. She got her phone back out to text him again.

[Text Message]

To:Jake

From:Marley

Please talk to me. What you saw, it's not what it looked like, okay.. just before you make assumptions talk to me.

Marley sat, staring at her phone. Waiting for a reply. After a couple of minutes of waiting, she tossed her phone aside. She thought back to today. Jake breaking up her. She doesn't blame him, but it hurt. She tried to remind herself that he still loved her. Well she got that from the kiss. The way he kissed her said everything, he didn't want to break up with her, but felt like he had too. At least that's what she interpreted. He wants her to figure out her feelings.

She honestly didn't know what she felt for Ryder. All she knew was that she loved Jake and she wanted to be with him. But she understood Jake. It wasn't fair to be with him, while she had feelings for Ryder or whatever it was that she felt for him. Marley tried to get some more reading done but ended up falling asleep.

_Valentines day was in a couple days. And her boyfriend just sang her a romantic song in front of her whole history class. Marley had a suspicion that Ryder gave Jake the idea, but one thing Marley knew was that her and Jake would always talk about music and Jake knew that was one of her favorite songs. And plus her boyfriend looked so cute in that Red/Pink suit and those dance moves, which she had no doubt in mind that he came up with the choreography. After school that day, when Jake asked her if she wanted to go to her house or his to study and do homework, she immediately said his. His mother wouldn't be home till late and she wanted to kiss him with no interruptions. _

_Once he had the door close to his room. She pulled him by the shirt to kiss him. _

_"Have I thanked you yet for my valentines present today" Marley asked as she broke the kiss still holding tightly to his shirt. _

_"Um I'm pretty sure you thanked me all day today with kisses, but I wouldn't mind some more" Jake said leaning in nudge his nose with hers. _

_"Yes but I couldn't kiss you like this at school" Marley said as she kissed him again this time letting her tongue run over his lips, when he opened his mouth she let it slipped in, running along his. _

_"Yeah you didn't kiss me like that" Jake said kissing her again, wrestling his tongue with hers. _

_Marley kissed him back as she pulled him to his bed. She spun him around, as she slowly fell with him on his bed. Still kissing him. _

_Suddenly Jake flipped him them over, so that he was on top of her. When they broke the kiss, Jake let his lips fall to her neck. _

_God she loved when he kissed her neck. She moaned when she felt him sucking and biting. She knew he was going to leave a mark, but she didn't care. It felt good, and she'll cover it up with make up before she went home. _

_Jake kissed her hickey on her neck and went back to her lips. Marley turned him over so that she was straddling him. She let her kisses slowly reach his neck. She heard him breathing heavily. She never done this before. He always kissed her neck and left hickeys, but his time she wanted to do that same. She tried to mimic what he did to her. _

_She started with small open mouth kisses on one spot. Then she started to suck on a patch of skin. She heard him moan, so she knew she was doing something right. She kept sucking and moved her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles tighten over his shirt. She even felt him get hard. She tried not to make too much movements with her hips. It wasn't the first time he got hard during their make outs but it still made her a little nervous. Once she was done she bit down a little._

_"Marley" She heard him moan as he rose his hips up on hers. Marley let out a whimper and a moan when she felt him rub against her. She instinctively pushed back and felt a new kind of sensation form from the pit of her stomach, down to her core. She never felt that before. Marley let her tongue sooth the bite before climbing off of him and laid beside him, breathing heavily. _

_"Sorry" Jake panted as he tried to fix himself in his jeans. _

_"It's okay" Marley said looking over at him with a smile. She laughed as she looked over to see his eyes closed mumbling things like naked grandma and dead kittens. _

_Once got himself situated, he pulled Marley close to him_

_"I think someone has a case of Puckerman fever" Jake teased at her kissing her cheek. _

_Marley laughed. "Mmm maybe I do, and you know what? I never want a cure" She said she gave a slow kiss. He slowly kissed her back. They ended up __cuddling a bit before doing there homework._

Marley was startled when her alarm went off. She was having a good dream. It wasn't exactly a dream more of a memory from last week. She hoped she could see Jake today and at least explain to him that what he saw yesterday wasn't what he thought.

When Marley got to school she kept a eye on Jake's locker. But she never saw him. When she heard the final bell, she reluctantly went to class. When she didn't spot him in the classes she had with him, it was clear that Jake wasn't at school or ditching the classes he had with her. She tried to look for him at school, but she didn't see him. She even asked Kitty and Unique if they'ed seen him. He wasn't in their classes as well. It was going to be a long day and it was barley lunch time.

* * *

"Okay so Jake, I think we are done here, I'll see you in a week to get the stitches out, your cast will stay on for about 6 weeks, remember take it easy okay." the doctor told Jake as he headed out the door.

Jake had a fractured wrist, bruised ribs and stitches on his back. At least he didn't break anything. Well his nose did but the doctor put that back in place so that should heal in about 2 weeks. His face was pretty messed up as well, he had a black eye, a swollen cheek and a busted lip. His face shouldn't take long to heal. It should be cleared up in about a week or 2.

Jake found his mother signing some paperwork.

"Hey I'm ready." Jake said.

"Okay sweetie, I'm almost done with the paperwork, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine mom" Jake said.

"Jake" his mother said wearily.

"Seriously mom I'm fine, I just want to go home!" Jake said a little too loud making his mom jump a little.

Jake slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I just want to go home and sleep it off" Jake said quietly, as he looked at his feet. Sad that he scared his mom.

"It's okay sweetie" His mother said as she kissed the cheek that wasn't swollen. "lets get you home."

When they got home, Jake went straight to his room, trying to avoid looking at the mess that was in the living room. He went straight to his bed. All the medication he was on, was dawning on him and he past out in a deep sleep.

_Jake was walking through the hallway when he spotted Ryder and Marley kissing by his locker. Jake felt anger surged through him as he made his way over to them. He grabbed Ryder off of Marley and punched him. _

_"Jake, stop!" He heard Marley yell. But Jake ignored her. He kept punching Ryder. Ryder wasn't even trying to fight back. _

_Jake felt someone try to grab him off of Ryder but he just flew his elbow back at the person. His elbow colliding with a nose. Jake froze when he heard Marley whimper. He turned around to see Marley on the ground, her nose bleeding. _

_"Oh god, Marley, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I" Jake tried to explain as he made his way over to her. _

_"You see son. You're just like me" Jake looked up to see his father standing in the hallway with them._

_"No it was an accident, I didn't mean too, Marley it was an accident" Jake pleaded to Marley but all he saw was fear in her eyes. The fear he use to see in his mother's eyes when his dad would hit her. Jake never wanted Marley to look at him that way. _

_"See son you and I aren't so different. You have all that anger instead, eventually it's going to explode. You're like a ticking bomb." His father said to him._

_"No, I'm nothing like you, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, It was an accident" Jake said over and over again._

"It was an accident" Jake mumbled as he shot up from his bed. He was breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream" Jake breathed in relief. A nightmare actually.

Jake noticed a note on his desk. He got up to read it.

_Sweetie, I had to leave for a early shift, I'll call you on my lunch break, please take your medication when you wake up, I already called the school that you weren't coming in today. - Love Mom._

Jake noticed the water and his pills by the note. He took them as he layed back in bed. He looked at his phone. He noticed the missed calls and text from Marley. He read the text. He sighed. Maybe it was a good thing he broke up with her. He didn't want her around him right now, when he was like this. It was for the best. Jake closed his eyes again and his father's voice kept ringing in his ears. _"If you're smart, you'll do the same and stay away from the people you can hurt"_

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. There's a lot of drama right now and since there's angst I added a Jarley flashback for you :) The next chapter might take a while but i'll try to update as soon as I can :) Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and if you like the story so far :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter guys :) Thanks for the reviews I got so far :) and the follows and favorites :) Means a lot that you guys are reading my story :) Warning this chapter has a little Ryley, but I had to get that out so that we can close that chapter for good. Don't worry Jarley is Endgame here. And theres Jarley in this chapter :) Hope you guys like it, this is a longest chapter yet :)**

* * *

The next day Marley went to school hoping to see Jake today. She didn't see him at his locker, so she went to class like she normally would. Through out the day she kept looking for Jake but he didn't show up to classes. When she noticed he didn't show up to glee club, she started to get angry and a little worried. She wasn't sure what to think. Was Jake avoiding her and ditching school, was something wrong? She took her phone out and texted him.

[Text Message]

From: Marley

To: Jake

"Why haven't u been to school these past two days? I know your not answering my text or calls but please tell me your ok."

Marley waited, trying to listen to lesson plan. She heard some of it but her mind kept going to Jake. When she felt her phone vibrate, she immediately looked to see a text from Jake.

[Text Message]

From: Jake

To: Marley

"I'm fine, just not feeling well, my mom called the school."

Her fingers started typing back.

[Text Message]

From: Marley

To: Jake

"Are you sick? if you want I can stop by and bring you your homework after glee"

Marley was just happy that he was texting back, thats good right? she waited for a reply, and came quickly after hers.

[Text Message]

From: Jake

To: Marley

"Sorta, no it's ok I'm coming by tomorrow and I'll do it over the weekend."

Marley's face turned to a frown. She was hoping to come over, even if it was to see him for a few minutes. But she didn't want to seem needy.

[Text Message]

From: Marley

To: Jake

"Ok well if you change your mind let me know. Hope you feel better. So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Marley looked up to see the choir room empty. Did glee end already? Her phone vibrated again.

[Text Message]

From: Jake

To: Marley

"thanks... I guess u will.'

Marley's heart sunk at his reply, it was so vague. Marley gathered her things but instead of leaving the choir room, she sat on the piano bench to play with the keys.

She felt someone sit next to her. She look to side to see Ryder sitting by her on the bench. She looked back to the keys.

It was quiet for a moment until he spoke.

"Look Marley, I want to apologize for what I did, I shouldn't have kissed you. Not like that, I should've talked to about how I felt. I know I told Jake that I was cool with you guys dating, and I tried to shake off my feelings for you but I couldn't. And I can't hide it any longer, because it's killing me that you don't know, I've never told you. And I'm sorry for laying all this on you, I know you have a lot on your plate with Jake and everything but I need to let this out. I didn't fight for you last time, I let you go with Jake, but this time I'm laying everything out on the table. Before you make a decision, I want you to know all your options." Ryder rambled.

Marley listed Ryder as he spoke, She was going to reply but he turned to look at her.

"I like you Marley, ever since I first spoke to you in that hallway, when we talked about the musical. The first time I saw you I thought you were beautiful and you always seem to make me smile. Working on the musical with you was one of the best experiences ever. I loved being your Danny to your Sandy. And I think if you gave me a chance that I can make you happy, that we could be good together" Ryder let out as he exhaled a long breath from getting his confession out.

Marley sat there stunned. She didn't know what to say to his confession, she didn't want to hurt him and she hadn't completely figure out how she felt yet. But then Ryder's face got closer to hers. He was going kiss her. Marley froze, she should push back, but she just froze. But his lips didn't come to hers. He left his face a couple of inches from her face for her to make the move. A part of Marley wanted to run out of there, but the other part was Jake's words, telling her she had to figure out her feelings. Maybe she had to do this. She moved her face closer to Ryder and she kissed him. He put his hands on her face and moved his lips against hers.

Marley felt his lips move. This felt wrong. She didn't feel that spark, she felt with Jake. She didn't feel that slow burn, she felt nothing. These were not the lips she wanted on her. Marley then immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry Ryder, I can't. I don't want to hurt you but I don't feel the same way. I like you but I don't feel the way I do with Jake. I love him. I'm sorry." Marley said as scrabbled off the bench to grab her things.

"Wait Marley, before you go can you please answer me one question, honestly?" Ryder asked.

Marley stopped. "Yeah sure"

"If I hadn't cancelled our date, do you think we would've been together now, that we could've worked out?" He asked.

Marley listened to his question, as she thought about it. She let out a sad smile "No I don't think we would've because" She paused for a second, as the truth started to seep into her brain. "even then Jake already had my heart" She said surprised but her own revelation.

"Thanks for your honesty" He said.

She look over at Ryder as his shoulders slumped, as he looked to the ground.

"Look Ryder I'm sorry, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but you need to move on from your feelings of me, because you're a great guy and I know there's a girl out there for you, that you are going to make really happy, but that girl isn't me." She said giving the hard truth to him, but maybe now with everything out in the open, he can move on, and she can fix things with Jake. She wanted to give Ryder a hug, but she didn't want to confuse anymore, so she turned around and walked out of the room.

Marley felt bad, she didn't want to hurt Ryder, but a smile started to spread on her face as she realized that there was no question on who she wanted to be with. All she had to do was convince Jake that he was who she really wanted. It was always him.

* * *

Jake was able to convince his mom to let him stay home another day. But he had to go to school tomorrow, so that he can get all his homework done over the weekend. His mom made it clear that she did not want him falling behind. Also he knows that his mom is struggling really hard with money now, since his dad took the next couple months of rent. His mom has been working extra shifts. He has been trying to bring up the conversation of maybe him getting a job to help out. He decided to distract himself with video games when Marley texted him. He texted her back because he didn't want her to worry.

He missed her. He missed talking to her, kissing her, hugging her, everything. But it was best for him to distant himself. Marley deserved someone better. After he sent his last text, he went back to his video games.

* * *

When Marley got home, she kept thinking about what had happened today. In her mind she was not confused anymore. No doubt in her mind that Jake was who she wanted to be with. Marley wanted so badly to go to Jake's house and tell him, but she didn't want to bug him. He said he wanted space and he wasn't feeling well. She would have to wait till tomorrow. Marley went to get here homework out, she went to her desk to get a pencil, when her eyes laid upon the cd mix that Jake made her. Before she was too hurt to listen to it, but right now thats all she wanted to do.

She grabbed the cd and put in her cd player. She layed down on her bed as she heard Brittany Spears song, "You Drive Me Crazy" come out of the speakers. She closed her eyes as she remembered, the first time she sang with Jake.

_The way their voices sounded together, the way he looked at her. The whole time they were singing he would look at her lips and she would do the same. When the song ended, Marley remembered how her heart was pounding so hard as she glanced at his eyes to his lips. She wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him. She chickened out though. She just met him and she wasn't the kind of girl that would go kissing someone randomly._

_When she made up that lie about being cold, he took his jacket off to give to her. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized what he was doing and she ducked her head to hide her blush. His Jacket was warm and it smelled like him. Marley remembered the last smile he sent to her as he walked down the steps. That smile made her heart race and she had these butterflies in her stomach._

Marley opened her eyes as she smiled from the memory. Thats when she fell for him. She was already falling in love with him on those bleacher stairs. Marley giggled at the realization. Marley listened to the cd and had it on repeat as she did her homework and until she went to bed.

* * *

The next day Jake dreading getting up. He got ready for school, his face wasn't as swollen but his face was still bruised. He decided on a hoodie that would cover most of his face.

He got to school and went straight to his locker. He got some stares but he ignored them. He opened his locker to put his scooter in when he stared over to Marley's locker. He knew he shouldn't have but it was like instinct for him to look over. Right when he did he caught her eye and immediately looked away.

Marley was anxious when she got to school. It's been two days since she seen Jake. He said he would be back today and she hope that he kept true to that. She looked back to his locker to see him putting his stuff away. All she was his back but it made her smile. He was back. When he turned, her eyes locked with his. He turned away quickly but not fast enough for Marley to see the damage on his face. Marley shut her locker and went straight to him get a closer look. She tried to turn him around to look at her but he just turned away more.

Jake heard, Marley's locker shut. Shit she must have seen his face, he hadn't even thought of what he was going to tell her. He felt her grab his arm to get him to turn around but he stayed put.

Marley got frustrated when he wouldn't look at her.

"Jake would you stop, look at me" she said as she tried to turn him around again.

Jake let out a huff of breath as he turned to face Marley but he had his looking anywhere but her.

Marley saw Jake turned around and saw the purple bruises and his face. Marley's hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"Jake what happened, did you get in a fight? did you fight with Ryder?" Marley said worriedly. Did Jake find out about her kissing Ryder yesterday. Hoping he didn't get a wrong story about what had happen.

Jake clenched his teeth, when Marley mentioned Ryder. Jake finally looked at Marley "No Marley, I didn't get in a fight with your new boyfriend, don't worry I didn't hurt his pretty little face." Jake said letting his jealousy show as he closed his locker to walk away.

Marley winced when he called Ryder her boyfriend. She followed him as he walked away.

"He's not my boyfriend... then what happen, did you get in a fight with one of the football jocks, Jake stop, talk to me" Marley tried to grab cuz he was walking at a faster pace.

Jake stopped when Marley grabbed him and he turned around.

"Don't worry about it Marley! I'm not your problem anymore, I'm not your boyfriend!" He yelled.

Marley flinched when he said he wasn't her boyfriend, a reminder that he broke up with her. "Don't do that" she said.

Jake felt bad when he saw that Marley looked sad.

"Don't do what?" He asked.

"Don't shut me out, You use to tell me everything before we starting going out, please don't shut me out now" She said sadly.

Marley saw his eyes soften, so she took a leap of faith as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the janitors closet. She turned on the light which just gave enough light to see each others faces.

Jake let her grab him and take him into the closet. Usually it was him trying to pull her in there, this time she did it.

Marley got to closer to him as she put her hands to cup his face so that she can look at him. "What happened?" she asked again.

When Jake felt Marley's touch, it was the one thing that could bring all the walls down. "My dad" Jake mumbled.

"Your dad did this?" Marley asked. Marley remembered when Jake told her about his dad. It was before they were dating but he told her that his dad use to hit him and his mom. That's when Marley let her guard down and told him about her dad as well. They both confessed something personal with each other because they trusted each other with their secrets.

"He showed up on tuesday, asking for money, I told him no and tried to stop him from taking it and yeah this happened" "He took the money" Jake said.

"I'm so sorry Jake" Marley said as he looked at Jake's face. He was looking at the ground. "Are you okay? And I don't mean physically" Marley said as she ran her thumbs over his cheeks softly "Are you okay?" She asked again softly.

Jake face soften as heard Marley's question. He wanted to say that he was fine, but that would be a lie. "I will be" he said softy, the only truthful answer he could muster.

Marley's face sadden with his answer. "Oh Jake" Marley said as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek softy, trying not to hurt his face even more. "I'm here okay, I'm not going anywhere" she peppered him with kisses, on forehead, his cheeks, his chin, when she stopped by his lips.

Jake's heart raced when he felt her lips on his face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She stopped by his lips, he could feel her breath on his lips. He didn't think, he just kissed her.

When Marley felt his lips touch hers, she kissed him back. Breathing through her nose as she pressed harder into him.

Jake felt her kiss him back, so he parted his lips to let his tongue in. When her lips parted, he let his tongue run along hers, giving him chills. He could feel the slow burn all over his body. He didn't think about how he broke up with her, or about Ryder, or even about his dad. Because Marley's kisses made him forget everything. All he could think of, is her lips and how her body moved with his.

Marley felt his tongue and she moved hers with his. God she missed this. It's only been two days, but these past few days have been hell without him. She pressed herself closer to him.

When Jake felt Marley press closer to him. He pushed her up against the door and his lips went down to her neck. And his hands began to roam up and down her sides.

Marley let out a groan when she felt Jake press her up against the door. She felt him leave kisses on her neck. "mmmm" Her breath was getting heavy, as she felt him start to suck on her neck and she let out a moan. Her hands moved to his head, slightly scratching it.

Jake groaned as he heard Marley let out a moan. He pushed up against her more, feeling himself already hard. He's sure she could feel him, it would be hard to miss it. He moved his hands to her breasts. His mind was already clouded, he was just going with instinct.

Marley was biting her lip to hold her moans when Jake sucked harder on her neck. She felt him pressed up against her, his hard on was rubbing up against her. She should put a stop to this, she knew she should but it was like her body had clouded up her mind. She just pressed back into him when she felt his hands on her breasts. "Jake" Marley gasped. She then grabbed his face from her neck so that she can have his lips on hers again. She wasted no time in slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Running her tongue on the roof of his mouth and back along his.

Jake felt more courageous when he heard Marley say his name. He started kneading her breasts. This was the second time he had gotten on second base with her. Suddenly his mouth was on hers again and he kissed her back with full force. Letting his tongue play with hers.

Marley then pushed Jake back, lips still intact, so that he was pressed up against the self. She kept kissing him, as her hands made their way down his chest. She slipped her hands inside his shirt and she could feel his abs. She felt them tighten when she touched them.

Jake's whole body shivered as he felt Marley's hands go down his chest. His muscles tightened with her touch, as he broke the kiss to let out a groan. He then quickly smashed his lips to hers again and turned them around, so that she was pressed up against the shelf, as his hand went to go under her shirt.

Marley felt a smirk on her lips when she heard Jake groan. Suddenly she was spun around, his lips back on hers. She kissed him back and felt his hand go under her shirt, but when her back hit the shelf, she felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Ouch" Marley said, as she broke the kiss.

Jake heard Marley yelp in pain, getting him out of his daze," What whats wrong, did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

Marley turned around to see a paint brush digging in her back. "No, it was just something digging in my back." she said with a laugh. She tried to pull him by his jacket back to her, but he pulled back.

Jake stepped back from Marley, had he pressed into her too hard, then suddenly everything started to dawn on him. What was he doing. He was suppose to be staying away from Marley, not making out with her in the janitors closet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I should have.. sorry I have to go" He said as he turned around and made his way out of the closet.

Marley heard Jake apologizing "No Jake it's okay.. I.. wait Jake." Marley tried to stop him but he was already out the door. She went to follow him but she noticed the hallway was already empty. Crap, she was late to class. She decided to go to the bathroom to fix herself up. She'll have talk to Jake in class. She still had a lot to say to him.

* * *

**I know more angst, don't worry Jarley is working there way to a reconcile :) and Sorry I cut it off here, but this chapter was getting long, and people on my tumblr wanted the chapter up sooner rather than later. But I already know what i'm doing for the next chapter, so i'm going to start on that soon so you guys won't have to wait too long for the next one :) **

**Let me know what you think, your feedback helps me write faster and encourages me :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7! :) Thank you guys for the reviews and kind messages :) Really glad you guys enjoy it :) It keeps me motivated to finish this story. Which by the way is coming to a end soon. I'm thinking 2 more chapters after this and a epilogue. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Marley was able to convince her mom to write a note to excuse her for being late. She told her mom she got sidetracked talking with Jake, of course she left out the part of her make out session with him. All through her second period all she could think about was of what happened in the closet. The feel of Jake's hands on her body, the way his lips moved against hers. She knows she's not ready to have sex with Jake yet, but honestly in that moment she didn't even think about it. Her mind was clouded and all she wanted to do was feel Jake, I guess thats what they called hormones. The last time they got hot and heavy like that was on Valentines day, in the hotel room. Marley's mind began to wander off.

_Marley clutched tighter to Jake as they danced. It has been an amazing week. Jake has been the sweetest, with the song, the flowers, and the necklace. She knew Ryder probably had something to do with it, helping Jake out and all, but it didn't matter to her. All that mattered was the fact that Jake was trying and she couldn't get enough of him, or as Jake liked to call it, her having Puckerman fever. Marley let out a little chuckle. She felt Jake pull back just a little smiling down at her._

_"What's so funny?" He asked with a smile. _

_"Nothing, just thinking is all" Marley retuned with a smile. _

_She felt Jake pulled her closer to whisper in her ear. "Oh and what is going on in that pretty little head of yours" _

_Marley giggled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She pulled back and moved her arms around his neck to look up at him._

_"Oh just how much I love you" She said giving him a smile._

_She saw Jake's smile grow as he leaned closer so that their lips just brushed._

_"I love you too" he whispered to her as he gave her a slow kiss. He pulled back to give her a smile, which she returned. _

_She then noticed that he started to look a little nervous._

_"Um I actually have one more present for you" Jake said nervously._

_"Oh really, another?" Marley said raising her eyebrows. _

_"Yeah sorta, well its up to you actually" he said looking at the ground but then rose his head to look at her "I um got us a room upstairs, thats if you want to use it" he said slowly, looking straight into her eyes. _

_Marley sorta of froze. A room? Like to. Marley let her mind wander as she thought. Was she ready? She and Jake haven't been dating that long but she felt like she knew him better than anyone. Other than her mom, she trusted him with her whole heart. And she loved him so much, she knew that. Jake then interrupted her thoughts. _

_"We don't have to, it was just an idea, if your not ready it's cool.." He said before Marley cut him off._

_"No I want to" She said. She saw Jake smile and it made her smile as well._

_"Really?" He asked._

_"Yes" she said leaning in to give him a short kiss, pulled back just so that their lips were barley touching. "Lets go" She said pulling back for him to lead the way. _

_As she and Jake walked hand in hand to their room, they kept sneaking glances to each other. This was it. She loved him, she trusted him. She was ready. _

_She saw Jake stop at a door as he let go of her hand to get the key card out of his pocket and open the door. He opened it and looked over to her._

_Marley smiled and held her hand out for him to bring her in. Which he did. _

_Jake closed the door behind them after putting the 'do not disturb sign' on the handle. He turned around to look at her as he walked closer and gave her a slow kiss. Marley kissed him back briefly but pulled away to walk over to the bed. She sat down on the side of it. She looked over at Jake who just smiled at her. The nerves were starting to get to her. Marley looked away from Jake and started to unbuckle the straps to her heels. _

_She felt Jake sit down next to her, gently moving her hair to expose her neck as she finished taking off her shoes. _

_She then felt his lips slowly kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and arched her neck to the side to give him more room. Enjoying the sensation as he trailed his lips up and down her neck to her jaw, slowly gliding them at times. _

_Marley's breaths started to become uneven. Suddenly the nerves were gone, as she turned to her face to kiss him full on the mouth. She felt Jake kiss her back with the same determination. She felt his tongue begging for entrance, which she gladly accepted. _

_Marley let out a moan as he started to push her back. She moved with him more towards the center of the bed, so that her back was laying flat against it with him on top. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kept kissing. He nibbled on her lip but then she felt him pull away._

_She looked up to him to see him taking off his Jacket. She watched as he took it off, entranced by his face and jaw. He was so handsome and Marley couldn't believe he was hers, that he wanted her. _

_She then pulled on his tie to bring him back down to her. Kissing him with so much passion. She had seen that in her movies and had always wanted to do that. Their kisses began to grow sloppy as she reached out with her shaky hands to undo the buttons if his shirt. She was having some difficulty so she broke the kisses to look at her hands. She heard Jake laugh and he flipped them over so that Marley was now on top. _

_Marley let out a laugh as well, but found this position much easier to finish undoing the buttons. Once she finished she glanced down at his chiseled chest and back up into his eyes. They were dark and they were both breathing hard. She then leaned down as if she was going to kiss him but paused, letting her tongue trace his lips gently. She heard Jake let out a groan and pulled her face for a hard kiss. _

_Marley opened her mouth to let his tongue in, she hummed when he ran it up on the roof of her mouth and then along hers. She felt his hands go to the zipper of her dress. He undid it and moved the straps to the side as he slowly pealed it down from her body. He stopped when the dress got below her breasts, then he turned them back around with her laying on her back and him on top. _

_Marley felt Jake pull away to look at her. The nerves were starting to hit her again. She was wearing a strapless bra but still, Jake had never seen her in so little clothing before. She saw Jake's eyes tail from her chest to her eyes._

_"Your so beautiful" he told her and he leaned back down to kiss her. _

_Marley kissed him back, trying to get rid of her nerves. When she felt his tongue meld with her, it was easier to loose her train of thought again, until she felt his hands go to her breasts._

_Marley gasped at the sensation, breaking the kiss. Jake then trailed his kisses to her neck. It felt good, really good as Jake messaged her, but Marley was starting to get nervous again. _

_Marley closed to eyes, breathing in and out, trying to calm her nerves._

_She let out a moan when she felt Jake sucking on her neck, arching her hips into his. She felt Jake push his hips back into hers as he let out a groan. The sensation felt good to Marley, but it also frightened her. _

_Her head was spinning and telling her to stop. When she felt Jake trail his kisses lower from her neck thats when Marley snapped out of it and pulled away. _

_"I'm sorry Jake, I can't, I..I" Marley tried to explain as Jake pulled away from her._

_"It's okay Marley, it's fine" She heard Jake try to say to her, but she couldn't look him in the eye, so she turned around, pulling her dress back up. _

_She glanced behind her to look over at Jake, and she saw him buttoning up his shirt. She turn back around and tried to zip her dress back up, but was having difficulty. She then felt the bed move and Jake got closer to her._

_"Here let me help" He told her kindly and zipped her dress up for her. _

_"Thank you" She said softly. He gave her a small kiss on her shoulder before going back to his side of the bed. Marley reached down to the floor to put her heels back on. When she got up from the bed she looked over at Jake. He was sitting at the edge of the bed putting his Jacket back on. He just looked over to her and gave her a small smile. _

_Marley let out a small breath as she took a seat by him. She didn't know what to say. She felt so stupid, for letting it go that far and stopping. It was quiet, so she started to comb her fingers through her hair to fix it a little. Her headband was a little crooked, so she straightened it as she glanced over to see Jake fixing his tie. _

_It was quiet again. They were both just sitting there playing with their hands as the silence filled the room. Marley then let out a deep breath and spoke._

_"I'm sorry" _

_"Eh don't be" He said. _

Suddenly, Marley's thoughts were broken as the bell rang letting her know that second period was over. Had she daydreamed all through her second period. She had to stop doing that or her grades were gonna start to take an affect.

She walked to her locker to get her books to her next class. One more period until she has her class with Jake. She told herself she was actually going to give her full attention her teacher but she failed. Instead Marley tried to put together the words she wanted to say to Jake.

* * *

Jake sat in his seat in second period, collecting his thoughts about what happened with him and Marley. What he did was dumb, he was suppose to be staying away from her. It's like Marley has this way of getting to him, of pushing back all his walls, he can't help but let her in. Well he had to try harder. Marley deserved better than him.

He had to think of her, he didn't want to hurt her. He would hate himself forever if he ever hurt her like his dad did to his mom and him. He hated his dad as well. Why can't he just leave them alone.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Jake gathered his stuff and walked to his locker. He spotted Finn walking out of the choir room.

"Hey Finn" he called out to him.

"Hey whats up dude" Finn said back making Jake cringe a little. It was weird hearing Finn call him that. He knew that he's his brothers best friend but Jake saw him as some sort of teacher.

"Uh yeah, I was gonna ask if your step-dad had any openings for a job at the shop"

"You know cars" He asked.

"Yeah, my uncle taught me some stuff so that my mom didn't have to pay a mechanic all the time"

"Okay cool, I'm sure he could use some help, so I'll let him know and get back to you" "I'll put in a good word for you, don't worry" Finn said with a smile, squeezing Jake's shoulder and giving it a pat.

"Hey thanks man" Jake said back as he walked to his next class. Jake actually was able to pay somewhat attention to his teacher. But his mind did wander to Marley a couple times. He sat next to her next period, he was going to have to ignore her. When the bell rang Jake took his time walking to fourth so that he can walk into class right before the bell rang. Giving him little chance of Marley trying to talk to him.

Jake entered the class, he saw Marley already in her seat. He gave out a sigh taking his seat next to her right when the bell rang.

Marley saw Jake enter the classroom. When he made his way to his seat, she turned to look at him to speak, until the teacher interrupted her to start her lesson plan. Marley let out a sigh as she got her books out. She then had an idea, she ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook.

_'We need to talk'_ She wrote out and slipped the note on his desk.

Jake got lucky, he saw Marley from the corner of his eye about to speak to him until he was saved by the teacher. That was until Marley set a not on his desk. He sighed as he read it.

_'There's nothing to talk about, what happened in the closet I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that' _He wrote back and passed it to her.

Marley grabbed the note reading what he wrote. She grabbed her pen again.

_'I don't want to talk about what happened in the closet, there's some things we need to talk about, and don't apologize for kissing me, I like it when you kiss me' _Marley wrote and passed it back.

Jake read Marley's response and let out another sigh. He wanted to write back that he liked kissing her as well but decided against it.

Instead he wrote, _'Fine, I guess' _

Marley waited as he passed back the note. She wrote back immediately when she saw that he agreed.

_'Meet me in the auditorium at lunch?' _

Jake knew this was a bad idea but it looked like Marley wasn't going to back down. He'll just let her say what she needed to say and then he'll stay away. He got another note and read it. He just simply wrote down one word.

_'Sure' _

Marley got Jakes response and smiled. He agreed thats all that mattered. She crumbled the note and put in back into her notebook. Marley did not pay much attention class. She was thinking of what she was going to say to Jake, she had it all planned out. When the bell rung, she gathered her stuff, she turned to Jake and asked "Do you want to walk there together then?"

Jake tried his hardest to pay attention in class, mostly he wanted to distract himself from looking at Marley. Usually he would send flirty looks at her, just to see her blush. When the bell rang, he grabbed his stuff until Marley turned to speak to him.

"Um yeah sure I guess, since we're both going that way, minus well." He simply said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, um then let's go" Marley said as she started to walk out of class. It was pretty awkward and quiet the whole time walking there. Once they got there Jake held the door open for her.

"Thank you" She said, he was always the gentlemen.

"mmmhm" he simply said.

Jake held the door for her and walked behind her until they were standing on the stage. The very same stage, where they shared their first kiss. He tried his hardest to push that memory away. He waited for her to speak, since she wanted to meet with him.

Marley was nervous but determined. She wanted Jake to know everything, how she felt and that he was the one she wanted.

"Okay before I start, I should probably tell you that um, Ryder told me about his feelings yesterday, and um I kissed him" Marley said.

Jake cringed when she started talking about Ryder. Great this was where she told him that she wanted to be with Ryder. Jake's heart started to break but maybe this was for the best. She deserved someone like him.

"Look if your going tell me that your with him now thats fine, but I really don't want to hear more so if thats it then I should go" Jake said as he started to turn around.

"No wait!" Marley yelled rushing towards him to stop him from leaving.

"I'm not with him, I don't want to be with him. I only kissed him because you told me I needed to figure out my feeling for him, but when I kissed him I felt nothing"

"I didn't feel that spark, that slow burn I feel whenever I kiss you" she said reaching out to rest her hands on his arms.

Jake listened to her as she spoke. She felt that too. At least she doesn't feel that with Ryder. Jake didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry for all this, all this confusion, I don't know what I was confused about, guilt maybe. All I know is that I don't feel the same way Ryder feels for me. I only feel that with you. I love you Jake, I don't want to be with anyone but you" She said leaning closer to kiss him.

This is what Jake wanted. A couple days ago he dreamed of this. A part of Jake just wanted to grab her and kiss and tell her he loved her too. But the other part of Jake was telling him to run, that he was no good for her. She started to lean close to him. And like a magnet, he leaned closer. He gripped her hips closer to his.

She felt him bring her closer and she placed her hands on his chest and nudged her nose to his. She brushed her lips wanting so bad to taste his lips again.

Jake felt her nose nudge his and he nudged back, when he felt her lips brush agaisnt his, he wanted to close the space between them but instead he stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I can't" He said to her.

Marley felt him pull back slighty. She grabbed to cradle his face so that she could look at him. "What? why?" she pleaded.

Jake felt Marley's hands touch his face and it's like his whole body relaxed.

"I don't want to hurt you" He whispered to her, resting his forehead against hers.

"What are you talking about you could never hurt me" Marley said rest her forehead against his as well looking him in the eyes. His eyes looked so sad.

"I'm sorry, I can't, you deserve better then me" Jake said, pulling away completely. He had to get out of there quickly. It was hard to control himself around her. So he ran out the auditorium ignoring her protest to wait.

Marley's brows scrunched in confusion."What, what are talking about, Jake your..." She started to say but Jake had already started leaving. "Wait! Jake" She called after him. She tried to run after him but he was quicker and she lost him in the pool of teenagers.

Marley was confused of what Jake told her. All she knew was that she wasn't giving up.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter :) Your words help encourage me :) Also I started the new chapter already but it might take a while to finish. I have a hectic work schedule this coming week, so you might not get it until 2 weeks. I'll try to work on it as much as I can though :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that this is way late :( more apologies and excuses at the bottom. Hope you guys like this chapter :) It has Jarley's first date flashback :)**

* * *

Marley decided to go hang out with her mom in the cafeteria for the remainder of lunch. Her mom tried to pry answers from her but she just told her mom she didn't want to talk about it. Marley couldn't get her mind off of what Jake said to her. However, Marley decided to try to get her mind off of Jake for the remainder of school, she had to start paying attention in class. It was hard but she managed. On the car ride home with her mom, is when her mind started to wander again. Why was Jake pushing her away? She could still feel that he wanted her, the way he looked and her when she told him that he was who she wanted. Why was he leaving her? She thought of the two phrases Jake said to her. "I don't want to hurt you" and "You deserve better than me". Suddenly Marley started to fill in the missing spaces. Her mind drifted to their first date.

_Jake and Marley were laying on her bed playing bad piggies on her phone. That's what they have been doing for the past two hours, bad piggies, song pop, and just talking._

_"Okay I think thats enough kicking my ass in bad piggies" Jake said laughing. _

_Marley laughed "Okay then what do you want to do?" Marley was happy Jake agreed to this date. She never had a boy in her room, let alone on her bed but with Jake she felt comfortable._

_"Hmm I don't know, we could just lay here and talk" Jake said throwing his arm over her shoulder to bring her closer. Marley cuddled into him more. _

_"Okay I want to get to know you more" she told him._

_"Ask away" He said._

_"Okay, when did you start taking dance lessons?" "oh and what kind of dancing do you do by the way?" Marley asked him._

_"I started when I was 5, different types, I know, tap, Jazz, hip hop, but right now I decided to focus more on ballet." _

_"Oh wow that sounds impressive, can you, I mean you don't have too but can I see you dance?" Marley asked nervously._

_"Um sure, uh, I'll do something simple" Jake said as he got up from the bed._

_Marley watched as Jake looked at her with a smile and did a couple spins._

_Marley was amazed, he danced with such elegance._

_"That was amazing" Marley said as she clapped with a big grin on her face._

_"It looks better when I'm not on carpet" Jake said as he scratched the back of his neck._

_"I thought it was amazing, I bet it looks even more amazing in your dance environment and not my room" She said with a giggle. _

_"Eh I don't know, I kind like your room, I might want to come back" Jake said giving her a wink as he laid back on he bed, with his arm right back around her shoulder to pull her close. _

_Marley blushed, but she scooted closer to him. _

_"And maybe you can come see me practice or come to one of my recitals" Jake asked._

_Marley looked up at him "Yeah I would love that" She said with a big smile on her face._

_Jake smiled back down to her. "Okay enough about me, what about you, when did you start singing" _

_"Okay um, I guess I would always sing as a baby, my mom has videos of me singing with a fake microphone" Marley said with a laugh. _

_"I so need to see that" Jake teased._

_"Oh no, those are buried" Marley said._

_"I will see them one day" Jake teased again. _

_"No or well maybe if you let me see home videos of you as a kid dancing" Marley teased back._

_Jake smirk suddenly fell._

_"Uhh yeah I don't know about that" Jake said._

_"Then no seeing mine" Marley said with her arms crossed._

_"So this is a you'll show me yours if I show you mine kind of thing?" Jake said suddenly realizing the double meaning to his words. "Uh I didn't mean it like that" Jake said trying to correct himself._

_Marley blushed "Its okay and yeah I guess like that" _

_"Hmm maybe someday then" Jake said _

_"Okay to someday then, do we have a deal?" Marley asked giving her hand out. _

_Jake took her hand and shook it "We have a deal, and for the other reference I also wouldn't mind..." _

_Marley's eyes widened and interrupted him as she nudged him with her elbow "Jake!" _

_"I'm just kidding" Jake said putting his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry I just like to see you blush" Jake said._

_Marley blush again. "I don't like it, its a dead give away"_

_"I think you look beautiful" Jake said with a smile._

_Marley blushed again and hid her face in his chest. She wasn't used to compliments and lately she haven't been feeling beautiful. She a was a little guilty at her self for doing what Kitty told her to do to keep her figure. Maybe if she kept doing it she'll look in the mirror and feel beautiful._

_"Okay, okay I'll stop, what made you want to be a singer?" Jake asked._

_Marley lifted her face and stared at the ceiling. "Um I was 7, and I had this dream where I walked out on a stage and the whole arena was filled and they were there to hear me sing. After that dream I just knew thats what I wanted to do be on stage and sing to people, inspire through music." Marley said looking over at Jake._

_"The singer and the dancer, I think we make a good pair" Jake said smiling at her._

_"You're also a singer" Marley corrected him "But yeah I think we do" Marley said as she kept looking down and up from her hands and his eyes._

_"Ehh I guess but I want to pursue dancing as a career" Jake said._

_"Your amazing, I believe you will" Marley said grinning at him._

_"You saw a half decent pirouette and your convinced?" Jake said laughing._

_"I have faith in you, and I have faith that if you want something bad and you put your heart into it, you'll achieve it in the end" Marley said to him._

_"Wow I've only ever had my mom believe in me that way, It's nice to have somebody else believe in me, thank you" He said with a small smile._

_"Your welcome" Marley said returning the smile._

_"And I believe in you as well, your smart, beautiful, and amazing singer and you have the biggest heart, your going to go far Marley" Jake said to her._

_"We're both going to make it" Marley said blushing at all his complements. _

_"Yes we are" He said._

_"Okay my turn, um whats your worst fear?" Marley asked him._

_She noticed his sudden change of mood. Oh no maybe this wasn't such a good question._

_"Um I guess becoming my father" Jake said quietly. _

_Marley face sadden, she was going to say something but he continued._

_"My dad wasn't around much, I mean he came around every now and then but mostly when he was in need of money. I was a angry kid, growing up without a dad, hating him for cheating with my mom and using her. I back talked him a lot and he would hit me for talking back, usually just a backhand or something. Last I saw of him he came asking for money and my mom told him to leave. She told me to wait in the kitchen. I could here them arguing, he was saying horrible things and my mom recanted. Thats when I heard him slap her. I lost it. I just ran and punched him. I was 14 and he's bigger than me but I fought as hard as I could. I didn't do as much damage as he did to me. When he noticed my mom had called the cops he fled, haven't seen him since, so my fear is becoming him, letting my anger get the best of me and hurting the people I care about" Jake finished._

_Marley was sadden by his story. She couldn't believe he went through that as a kid. _

_"Jake your not gonna be like you dad, your nothing like him" Marley told him grabbing his hand. _

_"Yes I am, I get angry and punch people. Look at the fight I had at school, with those Jock picking on you and your mom, with Ryder for flirting with you, I get angry, I lose it and I punch" He said not looking at her._

_"Jake you fought with those Jocks defending our honor, they were jerks, and well with Ryder, I mean I guess thats normal for most guys are age, If you see a guy flirting with a girl you sort of like, I don't condone it but It's normal Jake, it doesn't make you the same as your dad" Marley told him._

_"Sort of like you? I really like you" Jake told her laughing but continued._

_"I shouldn't have punched Ryder, I got jealous, and he's actually a pretty cool guy, I'm working on the whole anger thing, but I have it and it scares me sometimes, I don't want to be like him" Jake finished._

_Marley grabbed his face between her hands so that she can look him in the eyes. "Jake your not gonna be like your dad okay, you care, you have such a big heart, the way you are with my mom and me it shows, thats what makes you different from him" _

_Jake caressed her hand that was and his face. "Thanks" he said._

_Marley noticed how close their faces were. I would be very easy to close the distance and connect their lips but now didn't seem like the right time for that. Instead Marley slowly her hands fall to hold his hand in hers._

_"Thank you for sharing that with me" She told him._

_"I've never told anyone that before, other than my mom, but it's easy talking to you" Jake said to her._

_"I feel the same, I feel like I can tell you anything" She said to him._

_"You can" He replied._

_Marley took a deep breath. "I don't exactly have the best relationship with my dad as well" She confessed._

_"You can tell me" Jake said to her hand to his lips to give it a small kiss._

_"He and my mom would always fight, he would say nasty things to her, bringing her down, my mom tried hard but she started to put on weight and my dad would use that against her. I always resented my dad for the way he treated my mom but he was still my dad. He would call me his little angel because he said my voice was magical. Then one day he just left and never came back. I get it that sometimes people don't work out that parents sometimes split up but I don't understand how he could just leave, he left me. I'm his daughter, he just left and didn't even say goodbye. He doesn't even call, how could he not care" Marley told Jake as tears started to pool out of her eyes. _

_Jake grabbed her to hold her. She welcomed the embrace and hug him back. _

_"He's an idiot Marley, he had two great girls and he blew it, you and your mom deserve better, no man should yell at his girl or leave them like that" Jake said to her wiping the tears from her eyes. _

_"Thank you for being here" Marley said looking up to him._

_Again their faces were close again. But Marley didn't want their first kiss to be when she had tears all over her face. _

_"Okay no more sad stories, how about we watch a movie, a happy movie" Marley said getting up to got to her dvds._

_"Sounds good, nothing to chick flicky please" Jake said with a smile._

_"Fine, you can choose the movie this time" She said back. _

"Marls" Marley heard her mother, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh" Marley asked

"You okay there, you spaced out there sweetie" he mother told her.

"Uh yeah sorry, I was just thinking" she replied.

Her mind went back to when she was in the auditorium.

_"I don't want to hurt you" "You deserve better than me" _is what Jake told her. Her mind went back to their first date, when Jake told her about his dad and Jake's encounter with his dad the other day. She started to put the pieces together. He's leaving her because he was afraid of hurting her, becoming like his dad. She couldn't loose him, not like this, she was going to make him believe that he was not his father.

"Mom, take me to Jake's house" Marley said.

"What sweetie, I'm already almost home" her mother said.

"Please mom, I need to talk to him" Marley pleaded.

"Okay, okay I'll take you to Jake's" She replied.

Marley sat in her seat as her mom drove her to Jake's. She was going to let out everything, everything she felt and thought of him, how much she love who he was, and prove to him that what he's doing, shutting her out is not for the best. For either of them.

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry, that this update is way late! :( Life is just busy, school and work took up most of my time. I won't abandon this story, I really want to finish it for myself as well as for you guys :) it's just taking a while. But it's almost over :( After this one more chapter and than a epilogue :) So review, let me know what you thought :) I'll try to not take as long to update it this time :)**


End file.
